<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Street Trash by Shy_is_lost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608549">Street Trash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_is_lost/pseuds/Shy_is_lost'>Shy_is_lost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta/Beta, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Neglect, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_is_lost/pseuds/Shy_is_lost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy glared daggers at the rather handsome bouncer coming out the back door of the building, standing between him and his dinner.</p><p> "Why don't you back off I want my dinner before it gets cold, Thanks." Murphy sneered at the the taller male.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The back alleyways of Polis where the only home John Murphy ever really knew. The dimly lit back alley was quite, too quiet. Murphy shrugged it off, stretching his tired limbs as his tail swayed behind him calmly on watch for anything that might be dangerous.</p><p>He sniffed the air and the smell of thrown away food reminded him he hadn't eaten yet. As he creeped towards the smell his eyes saw the glorious leftovers in the trash just behind a club.</p><p>“Perfect.” He purred stepping closer to the bin trying to grab the food, but just before he could a loud shout made him jump back.</p><p>A bouncer.</p><p><em>Ugh really</em> Murphy thought as he glared daggers at the rather handsome bouncer coming out the back door of the building.</p><p>Standing between him and his dinner.<em> Bad choice.</em></p><p><em>“</em>Why don't you back off? I want my dinner before it gets cold, thanks.” Murphy said to the taller male.</p><p>All he got back was a stern glare. Murphy rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>They could have just hired a guard dog hybrid, At least those were easy to deal with .... and cheaper. What a waste.</em>
</p><p>The thrown away leftovers are getting cold and now he has to deal with this waste of time.</p><p>-----</p><p>Bellamy looked down at the shorter male that stood just about 25 feet away from him.</p><p>His black scrappy cat ears were up and alert, his eyes hyper focused on any movement made, and his black tail swayed calmly as if he wasn't afraid of Bellamy's presence.</p><p>
  <em>We'll see about that.</em>
</p><p>The dumb cat made another attempt to grab the trash.</p><p>“Stop!” He barked out his voice amplified by the walls of the alley way. The dumb cat flinched but didn't back down.</p><p>He smirked at Bellamy, “Aww you even bark out orders like a dog hybrid. You mad I'm on your territory mutt? Boo hoo, get a real fucking job.”</p><p>Bellamy rolled his eyes, He wasn’t paid enough for this. Not like he needed the money but that wasn’t the point. “You're trespassing. I couldn't care less about the trash.”</p><p>The scrappy cat hybrid stood maybe 4 feet from the club dumpster. <em>He's too close even if I ran up he'd have grabbed his food and started bolting </em>Bellamy thought taking a step forward as to not make the cat dash away.</p><p>“Hybrids aren't allowed on company property, leave or I'll call the cops.” He probably wouldn't call. It was too much of a hassle for a trash stealing hybrid but the other male didn't have to know that.</p><p>“You think useless pigs scare me? Your club crosses into Polis, This is our side of town mutt.” He said flashing his fangs.</p><p>Bellamy took a few more steps toward him, now only 20 feet away. The cat had crept closer to the bin as well and now was barely a foot away.</p><p>His cat-like eyes flashed as more natural light started fading from the alley. In one quick motion he grabbed the thrown away leftovers and bolted, His tail swished around as if teasing Bellamy to come and chase after him.</p><p>Instead, he just rubbed his temple. Homeless hybrids were so annoying.</p><p>-----</p><p>Murphy hid a few alleys away as he quickly scarfed down the food. It had gotten cold in the 5 minutes he had wasted on that asshole of a bouncer. It was food nonetheless. With the spread of the human population into Polis, hybrids were getting pushed out and food was becoming harder to afford on Murphy's monthly salary of 0 dollars.</p><p>He scratched behind his cat ears feeling the matted fur under his fingers. Maybe he should go to the City of Lights, A warm shower was much needed. Murphy pondered the idea as he watched the sun go down fully.</p><p><em>It's probably 7:30 now, I'd get there at maybe 8 or 9. Yeah, that works. </em>He thought as he started to make his way down to the City of Lights in the center of Polis.</p><p>The buzz of the city fell onto deaf ears as Murphy blocked it all out taking the time to think about the City of Lights.</p><p>-----</p><p>The City of Lights is a safe haven for hybrids. It was severely underfunded but it was the only free and affordable support for homeless and poor hybrids.</p><p>It was established 100 years ago as the first breakthrough in hybrid rights by two female Type II hybrids. The movement didn't last very long but recently a new movement had sparked in the wake of humans moving into Polis. It was seen as completely unfair since hybrids weren't allowed into Arkadia especially Type II hybrids.</p><p>All hybrids were broken down into two Types. Type I’s have minor animal features. Animal ears, tail, eyes, fangs, and/or wings. Type I’s faced less discrimination but were still looked down at. They're seen either as pets, objects, or for sex. Type I mammals have the very controversial option of getting their ears and tails clipped. It was painful and extremely traumatic but plenty of shady doctors would do it for a price.</p><p>Type II hybrids didn't have that option. They have major animal features. Either animal limbs or Half animal bodies. It depended on what category of animal they fell under.</p><p>Mammals made up the largest portion, about 85%, of the Type II population. Mammal hybrids have furred limbs that functioned the same way arms and legs did allowing them to stand up right while still having paws. They also had animal ears, eyes, teeth, and tails.</p><p>Birds made up the second largest portion of Type II hybrids, about 13%. They were very similar to Type I bird hybrids. They both had bird wings attached to their back and enhanced vision, But Type II hybrids also had talons for feet and bird tails.</p><p>Reptiles made up the smallest portion of Type 2 hybrids less than 2%. 1.5% of Type II reptiles were snakes. Their legs are replaced by long snake bodys, This gives them a huge disadvantage but all snake hybrids are venomous. Their human teeth can grow out rapidly into long sharp fangs that spit venom but others have a venomous bite. The remaining .5% Where lizards. Having scaly limbs and tails usually with single colored eyes.</p><p>Despite their major differences, hybrids and humans shared one thing. Second genders. It was a trait that had developed nearly 3 million years ago even before hybrid traits had started popping up. The human population was split pretty evenly between Alphas, Betas, and Omegas but things were very different for hybrids. The population of Alpha hybrids was 54% while Omega hybrids made up 42%. Beta hybrids only made up 4% of the hybrid population.</p><p>Both humans and hybrids experienced heats but hybrid heats/ruts lasted on average 5 to 7 days while Humans heats/ruts lasted an average of 1 to 3 days. Since hybrids have much longer heats/ruts they were objectified and sexualized by humans rather than seen as equals. This oversexualization led to the defunding of hybrid health care. Hybrid suppressants became more and more expensive leading most hybrids to ride out their heats monthly or take risky street suppressants.</p><p>While the City of Lights had started getting less and less government funding a group of human and hybrid activists for hybrid rights called Skaikru had provided funding when the City of Lights had needed it most.</p><p>It had helped them survive through the toughest of times, and made life for hybrids on the streets a little easier.</p><p>-----</p><p>As the warm water hit Murphy's skin he felt the tension in his muscles fade away. He stayed there for as long as he could before he was told to get out of the shower. His fur no longer matted and his hair and body no longer dirty he looked at himself in the communal bathroom mirror. The partially healed cuts looked better than the last time he saw them. A pair of speciesist human betas had tried to take advantage of him at the tail end of his last heat.</p><p>“Fuckers” He muttered looking at the barely healed scratches on his neck. Anxiety rushed through him as his mind momentarily flashed back to last week. Shaking his head rapidly Murphy got dressed in the clean clothes provided by the sanctuary. A dark blue long sleeve shirt that was a few sizes too big and black skinny jeans he had specifically asked for. He took one more look at himself in the mirror and scowled.</p><p>“Pathetic.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellamy opened the door to his house. Throwing off his shoes and heading straight to his room. Working at a club to get out of the house was the worst idea Octavia had ever cursed Bellamy with. “No hello? That's so rude Bell.” Octavia fake pouted at Bellamy as he dragged himself across the living room. “Not only did I have to deal with a homeless hybrid trespassing but also had to stop multiple drunk fights.” Bellamy huffed out at his younger sister who laid on the couch watching netflix. She looked up at him interested at the mention of a hybrid. “What did they look like, What type? Did you try to help them?” And on and on but Bellamy blocked it all out.</p>
<p>“Can we please talk about this in the morning O. It’s 3am why are you even up?” Octavia smiled at him sheepishly. “Would you believe i was worried about you and stayed up waiting?” He rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at his sister. “You were binge watching a show weren’t you.” She laughed sheepishly scratching the back of her neck “Yeah I was, Does this mean i have to sleep now that you’re home?”  Bellamy rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes you do O. It’s Thursday. We both have morning classes in 5 hours. Go to bed.” Octavia sighed “Fineeeeeee. But going upstairs is too much work. I'm sleeping on the couch today.” She exclaimed while going to the closet to find a blanket. Bellamy just laughed softly already halfway up the stairs. “Night O, try not to make too much noise. </p>
<p>------</p>
<p>Octavia waited 20 minutes before turning the flat screen tv back on. Her college professor had canceled her morning class for the day so she didn’t have to wake till the afternoon. Her first year of college had just started and it was already way too much work. Being 18 sucked she couldn’t even drink yet but had to pay fucking taxes. Gross. At least Bellamy was cool enough to let her drink at home. Not that he knew about her going  out for drinks with friends.</p>
<p>Having a rich 24 year old brother had massive perks. He could buy alcohol legally. He paid for her college classes. They both had decent cars. Bellamy was able to get not only his bachelor degree but also about to get a master degree in some big up and coming industry she couldn’t remember what, it’s way too late for her brain to function. She looked up at whatever show she had put on earlier. It played on screen quitely. It gave the living room a creepy glow. </p>
<p>Thankfully she didn’t have to live in this big stupid house alone, Bellamy took online classes for his last 2 semesters. Meaning he hid at home like a sea urchin. It was super sad, she thought, remembering how he hid in his room for 4 days barely leaving to get food because he was so focused on a test that wasn’t even important to his grade. It confused the hell out of Octavia, Why so much effort for something that won’t be graded. Bellamy was such a nerd. She pulled out her phone to scroll through social media mindlessly as she thought about how she got here. </p>
<p>Mom had passed away when Octavia was in the 5th grade. Bellamy was 15 and had no clue what to do. They had been thrown into foster care together for 3 years and for the most part the experience was a blur in Octavias' memory. Like a dream you remembered but couldn’t pick out anything specifically. When Bellamy turned 18, things changed completely.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>
  <em> Bellamy stared at his notes trying to absorb as much as he could, but after hours of re reading and quizzing himself it all started blurring together. He sighed, He’d never pass his finals at this rate. It was hopeless. “Fucking dammit.” He muttered under his breath as his hand squeezed into a fist under the dinner table. It was hopeless he was gonna fail and be a highschool dropout. How was he gonna support Octavia on a minimum wage job. She was his responsibility and this stupid test was holding him back from taking care of her.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> His head spiraled into more thoughts about failing. When all of a sudden Octavia came busting threw the back door. A wide smile spread across her face. A big homemade birthday banner in hand. Before Bellamy could even open his mouth she yelled “HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELL.” She was 13 now and even more of a handful than she was 3 years ago. She placed the banner down on the table quickly. “Wait, wait, that's not even the best part.” She said, pulling out a really nice looking birthday card. Facing the card toward him, she opened it and a mariachi version of happy birthday started playing. They both broke into fits of laughter. “Oh my god O.” Bellamy wheezed out. “You did not actually get me that.” She giggled and just shrugged. “These dumb school tests have been bumming you out. I thought it would help. Did it?” He smiled at her fondly “Yeah it did. Honestly it was the last thing I expected that card to start playing.” “Yeah i know thats why i got it. It looked like a normal birthday card but then I opened it and started wheezing in the cvs.” She said with a massive smile on her face.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> They spent the rest of the afternoon playing board games they had gotten from different foster families. It had been really weird to think that Bellamy was an adult now, his foster family didn’t have to keep him around legally anymore. But the thought didn’t cross his mind while he spent the afternoon celebrating turning 18. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It was almost 6pm. Their foster parents had gotten home and were making dinner while Bellamy helped Octavia with her homework. It was a stark difference from their other foster home. It was calming. The sound of the home ringtone broke the sweet silence. His foster ‘mother’ Anne picked up the phone. “Hello?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Silence. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh yes, He lives here.” Bellamy was about to tune out thinking it was another call for his foster ‘father’ Michael. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “It’s for you Bellamy.” Anne said, handing him the phone. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a really bad first chapter :/ It gets better i swear. Please tell me your thoughts, comments are greatly appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>